russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s New Primetime Schedule With The Premiere of ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’
February 13, 2017 From the classic 80s soap opera Anna Liza originally starring Julie Vega aired on GMA in the early 80s (1980-1985) and the 2013 version of the soap opera (retitled Annaliza) with Andrea Brillantes, aired on ABS-CBN and running for nearly a year (2013-2014). Now, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services unveiled the well-loved soap opera made a comeback with a new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the school-themed family drama series featuring Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role as a high school classmate, will premiere later tonight at 7:45 p.m. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Full Trailer: Starting Monday, February 13 on IBC Kapinoy Primetime (Video) Being IBC-13’s traditional drama series/soap opera/teleserye in a primetime slot because of the creator of the soap opera Ray Benedicto and the original director Gil C. Soriano, Hanggang Kailan Annaliza? is a heartwarming story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenage girl whose known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes and a long beautiful hair as she wear a school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person as shd prays infront of Sto. Nino statue. She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will also feature Cesar Montano, Cara Eriguel, Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz and Martin Escudero, along with Jaypee de Guzman, Janus del Prado, Hiro Volante, Angelina Montano, Denise Canlas, Markki Stroem, Ynna Asisto, Nina Jose, Renz Aytona, Franchesca Salcedo, Jef Gaitan, Aaron Rosario, Adrian Desabille, Vangie Martelle and Sam Y.G. It will be directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon. With the premiere of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? on Kapinoy Primetime, IBC-13 decided to revamp their weeknight primetime programming lineup. The new weekday primetime lineup is as follows: :5:30 pm – Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Magic Kamison :8:30 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :9:15 pm – City Hunter :10:00 pm – TreseBella: Amor de Barrio :10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited :11:00 pm – News Team 13 While IBC-13 focusing on the school-themed dramas features the female teen stars as a high school classmate, like The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega (High School Life), Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? marks the third school-themed drama offering of IBC-13 since the first ever Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) and the afternoon school-themed drama High School Life. With the new primetime slot, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will be the first slot after Express Balita, after which the phenomenal primetime superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell will move to the second slot at 8:30 p.m., took over the timeslot vacated by IBC-13 and Secarats-produced romantic primetime teleserye You Light Up My Life, whose finale episode this Friday, February 10. For Jhazmyne, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? marks the first project of Bida Best 2016 first runner-up as a female teen star. This primetime school-themed drama geard toward the teenage girl as a high school classmate, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is set to premiere tonight, Monday at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13.